Grant v The State of Virginia
by haveviolentends
Summary: Their love for each other was strong, but the law was stronger. AU: A Fitz/Olivia tale set in the 1950s. WARNING: There will be coarse language/mild violence.


_June 1958_

_Raised voices accompanied the sound of the front door rattling on its hinges._ _The pounding of fists accompanied the sound of barking dogs and startled the once sleeping occupants of the house who were huddled together in their bed, waiting. _

"_They're going to take us to prison. Don't say anything to anyone. I'll get us a good lawyer and I won't let them hurt you," the man whispered to his wife._

_The woman stared into the man's blue-gray eyes, tears beginning to course down her cheeks. "I'm scared."_

"_Don't be. I won't let anything happen to you. I love you."_

"_I love you, too. So much."_

_Their bedroom door burst open with a bang as a group of four men stood together jostling for a spot in the doorway, shotguns ready at their sides. The two hounds with them were barely restrained be their leashes, begging to be released from the grip of their handlers._

"_Get out of bed and get dressed. You're coming with us," the man in the lead muttered. He had a deep voice and a jagged scar that ran from the corner of his mouth to his left ear. His face was contorted into what was supposed to be a grin, but it made him look all the more sinister._

"_We're not going with you anywhere," the blue-gray eyed man intoned clutching tighter onto his trembling wife. "You're breaking the law entering into our home. Get out or I'll call the police."_

"_You're breaking the law having married that nigger. We're taking you both down to the Sheriff. He's expecting you."_

**June 1955**

"That man's been coming in here every night we've been open for the past three weeks," the bartender spoke nodding his head towards the man at the end of the bar, gently drumming his fingers against the table to the beat of the music. "Doesn't say too much, just orders his bourbon neat, listens and leaves."

Olivia turned in the direction Morris indicated and saw the solitary man gently swirling the amber liquid around the glass.

"He must like the music. Not too much jazz where he's from I guess." Olivia asked as she lined her tray with the glasses of bourbon.

Morris shrugged. "Suppose so. I asked if he was lost and he laughed, said he liked the sounds coming out of here. He asked about you today."

Olivia's hand paused over her tray as she gave Morris a hard look. "What does that matter?"

"Well, I'm just saying Liv, the man's been here, staring at you for three weeks and today was the first day he ever asked about you."

"Again, what's that matter?"

"He asked for your name, didn't feel comfortable giving it myself, but I told him I'd ask you. He seems like a decent enough fellow...for a white man."

Olivia sighed and picked up the tray. "Plenty of white men come in here wanting something or another. I'm not interested, Morris. You can tell him if you'd like."

Morris grunted and went back to cleaning glasses. "Tell him yourself, I think I stuck my neck out enough."

Olivia sighed and rolled her eyes as she made her way out to the main floor ignoring the quiet man at the end of the bar. She quickly worked her way through the crowd, passing out drinks to the revelers listening to the new style of bebop that had just made it's way to Virginia.

Their little club was welcoming a new player named Charles Mingus and his small band. Bodies were packed close to one another on the floor as they moved to the fast and hard sounds in the smoke filled space.

"Olivia! Olivia!"

She turned towards the source of the shout to see her brother waving her down. She smiled and pushed her way back towards him.

"Harrison!" She smiled, set her tray down, and wrapped her brother in a big hug that he returned by picking her clear off the ground. "When'd you get in? I thought momma said you wouldn't be here until Sunday."

"About an hour ago," Harrison replied letting go and holding his sister at arm's length. "Had to come see my favorite sister."

"Your only sister. How'd you finish out the school year? All 'A's, right?"

Harrison shrugged. "Mostly. Changed my major, thinking about law school." Harrison nodded towards Morris and pulled his sister towards the bar.

"Actually," he began thanking Morris for the drink he set in front of him. "Some students are planning to ride down to Montgomery and Biloxi to help out down there come August. I'm thinking about going."

Olivia gave him a hard look and moved behind the bar. She took the glass from his hand and grabbed a rag to wipe down the bar. "Have you told momma and daddy about your plan? And does that mean you're taking time off from school?"

"No, I haven't told them yet, and before you get onto me about it, I will. I want to do this Olivia. You want to do this, too."

"I am doing this, Harrison. I just choose to do it closer to home. Things aren't easy here, you know. I thought you'd be interested in helping here. There's plenty to do."

Olivia shook her head and looked down the bar. The man at the end was staring at her in determination. Of what, Olivia was unsure. She quickly turned her attention back towards her brother.

"Things aren't as bad here as they are in Selma."

"Aren't as bad? Harrison, you've been away in school, of course things don't look that bad from where you are. They're still refusing to integrate schools here. Last week Mrs. Dixon's son was run off the road by a group men who thought he'd looked at their sister. He may never be able to have full mobility again. A lynch mob nearly killed four people just a week again, and there are countless other things happening every day right here."

"And you're making a difference working here every night?"

"I'm doing this because I love this place and these people and to help you out in case you've forgotten."

"I'm sorry, Liv. I just...I really feel like I'm needed in Selma. Like we're all needed in Selma."

Olivia sighed. She leaned over the bar and gently cupped her brother's face in her hand. "Fine, but talk to momma and daddy first.

"Okay," Harrison said relinquishing his bar seat. "You coming home soon?"

"I'm closing tonight. I'll be by tomorrow."

Harrison rounded the bar and kissed his sister on the cheek. "I'll see you."

"Okay. Don't eat all the cake momma made for you. I want a piece and she wouldn't let me have any until you got home."

"I'll save you the biggest slice."

"That's why you're my favorite."

/0/0/0/0

It was close to one a.m. before the evening started to wind down. Olivia took up behind the bar for Morris so he could restock the bar. Olivia waved goodnight to some regulars as she dried and put away the newly washed bar glasses.

"Hello."

Olivia turned and saw the man who'd held up the corner of the bar all night now standing directly in front of the bar. He leaned into the bar, his brown jacket looking exceedingly out of place and a little too warm for the summer. A light sheen of sweat had formed over his brow, but he still looked fresh and handsome. A full head of deep brown, curly hair, and one piece that seemed to be mutinying against the others that were slicked back into place.

"Hello, would you like another bourbon?" Olivia asked setting down the glass she'd been drying between them on the bar.

"Uh, sure. Thank you."

Olivia turned and made her way to the liquor rack for the bottle of Beam. She poured two fingers worth in the glass and slid it closer to him.

"That'll be two dollars."

The man drew his wallet from his pocket and pulled out a crisp five dollar bill.

"Keep the change," the man nodded as he picked up his glass and a took a healthy sip.

"Thanks," Olivia said throwing the money into the cash drawer. "So you like jazz, huh?"

The man shrugged and set down his glass. "It amazes and confuses me, but it always sounds good."

Olivia lifted one side of her mouth and let out a small laugh. "Well, I'm glad. Let me know if you need anything else."

"Actually, I do," the man said stopping her from moving down the bar. "Your name. What's your name?"

Olivia stood a little taller and turned to face him fully. "Why do you want to know?"

"I...uh...I just do. I see you here a lot. All the times I've been here, you've been here. And...I just want to know your name. I'm Fitzgerald, Fitz, by the way."

He held his hand out to her, palm up in supplication. Olivia eyed his hand for a moment before placing her own in his. A spark shot through her palm and up her arm as Fitz brought her hand to his lips.

Discomfited, Olivia pulled her hand back from his and stepped back from the bar.

"I didn't give you permission to do that."

A dusky color infused Fitz's face as he dropped his hand down on the bar. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just think you're beautiful. And I'd really like to know the name of the woman I haven't been able to stop thinking about for one moment over the past three weeks."

Olivia propped a hand on her hip. "How'd you find this place any way? I don't know any white folks that live over this way."

"A...friend recommended it."

Olivia raised her eyebrows but said nothing in response. She moved down the bar and Fitz followed.

"Please. Just your name, then I'll go."

"Are you planning on coming back tomorrow?"

"Will you be here tomorrow?"

Olivia nodded. Fitz smiled, "Then yes."

"You're wasting your time...what'd you say your name was?"

"Fitz."

"Fitz, you're wasting your time."

Fitz moved with her as she continued down to the end of the bar. "Why? I like this place and I just want your name. Why is it a waste if I come back here?"

"Look, I don't know what you're trying to do, but-"

"I'm simply trying to find out your name for starters."

"Well plenty if people have said it tonight, I'm sure you've heard it."

"Maybe. Why don't you confirm it for me?"

Olivia shook her head and couldn't help the smile that came to her face. She stopped her work and faced him full on. He was handsome, but he wasn't for her. No need entertaining his fancy.

"It's last call. Can I get you anything else?"

Fitz smiled and leaned away from the bar. "It was nice meeting you girl who won't give her name. I'll see you tomorrow."

Fitz turned and started to leave. Without much thought as to why, Olivia called out, "it's Olivia. My name is Olivia."

Fitz stopped in his tracks and turned back towards her giving her a devastating smile. "I know. Goodnight Olivia."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal.**


End file.
